choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jadelady/1001
This is a work-in-progress rough draft. If you would like to add any information, please feel free to comment and I can work on it. --- On August 2, 2019, Pixelberry announced on its website's blog that they were working with the Chinese company Tencent to produce adaptations of their properties for a Chinese audience. The app 1001 currently has adaptations of The Crown & The Flame, High School Story, and The Royal Romance. As Pixelberry noted, these adaptations should be thought of as “inspired by” adaptations for the Chinese market, not straight translations. As noted by kungming2, the app 1001 also contains other stories from different non-Pixelberry entities. This page only focuses on the 1001 novels inspired by the Choices series. 1001 Stories * The Crown & The Flame: 烈焰与王冠 (which translates to "The Flame and the Crown); formerly titled as 恋与火之歌 (which translates to "A Song of Love and Fire"). * High School Story: 零时差心动 (which translates to "Immediate Attraction"). * The Royal Romance: 王室恋爱法则 (which translates to "Rules of Royal Love"). Similarities and Differences In "The Flame and the Crown", the plot follows The Crown & The Flame. It remains a dual-lead novel where the player plays as both Kenna and Dominic. The player earns prestige, army, and fire points. In addition, the player can earn "hearts" to rank your favorite characters higher in a per-book ranking. It is basically a way to rep your favorite character. The player can also use the hearts to rank their favorite canon and non-canon pairings. This includes same-sex relationships even though they do not appear in canon. In "Immediate Attraction", the plot follows the Main Character who is a Chinese exchange student at a university instead of high school. Even though the setting has changed, all other aspects of high school remain (principal/vice principal, homecoming, prom, etc) which do not exist in university. Notable differences include: *Free first "diamond" outfit and scene. In "The Flame and the Crown", you can choose Kenna's first ballgown for free and to save Tevan for free. *No same-sex relationships. Thus, dialogue and actions have changed to platonic or friendly between Kenna and female characters, and Dominic and male characters. For example, in The Crown & The Flame Chapter 7, the options between Kenna and Annelyse were to "kiss her or not kiss her". Here this translates to "hug her or avoid her". Similarly, in "Rules of Royal Love", your character cannot tease Hana about her underwear but instead suggests she wears a red dress to be more stunning. In "Immediate Attraction", male main characters can romance Emma and Maria, while female main characters can romance Aiden, Caleb, and Michael. For example, the original English for the third choice is "I'm only into girls, Brian." However, the Chinese third choice translates as "Watch what you're saying, Brian." Also, while you can spend diamonds to help Mia and Sydney repair their relationship, it is friendship and not romance that you are encouraging. *Fewer persons-of-color. Examples include Leon Stirling, Caleb, Ezra, Payton, and Kiara being changed. Rowan, Principal Hughes, Nishan, and Myra remain unchanged. *In "Rules of Royal Love", Liam is renameable but not customizable. He remains a blond male. *Main character customization. In "Rules of Royal Love", you have three hairstyles to choose from but cannot change the face or skin color. In "Immediate Attraction", you have three options for each gender which offer changes in hair color/style and eye color but all six options are of light-skin tone. Once a gender/face is chosen, there are two other hair color/style options available in the closet. Game Design: *The app allows you to purchase diamonds, gain daily diamonds, and gain diamonds from referrals. However, it does not have a "diamond for watching an ad" metric nor a "diamonds for completing a new chapter" reward. *Currently, instead of keys, a "pass" for reading a book free for ten days is given. It is possible that it is due to the app being in an early phase / testing state. This effectively means you can read through an entire book in one sitting. *Players can read earlier chapters without restarting the entire book. For example, if you finished Chapter 10, you could go back to Chapter 5 and re-read it without restarting at Chapter 1. However, restarting at Chapter 5 loses all the progress made from Chapter 5 to Chapter 10 and you cannot jump forward to Chapter 10. You must then replay Chapters 6 through 9. *There is a "fast-forward" button to skip dialogue and get to the next choice. This may be helpful if you reread previous chapters and know the choices you want to make (as you will get no hints or dialogue to help you make the "correct" choice). "The Flame and the Crown" Characters "The Flame and the Crown" Gallery |-|Game Aspects= Tctf loading screen 1001.png|Bk1 loading screen Tctf loading bk2 1001.png|Bk2 loading screen Tctf home screen bk1 1001.png|Bk1 home screen Tctf home screen bk2 1001.png|Bk2 home screen Tctf prologue 1001.png|Prologue scene Tctf bk2 ch selector 1001.png|Bk2 chapter selector Tctf end of chapter 1001.png|Bk1 End of Chapter scoresheet Tctf bk2 ch end 1001.png|Bk2 End of Chapter scoresheet Allies 1001.png|Bk1 End of Chapter Allies checklist Tctf bk2 allies 1001.png|Bk2 End of Chapter Allies checklist Upcoming chapters timer 1001.png|Upcoming Chapters timer Tevan orb 1001.png|Tevan's orbs |-|Kenna Outfits= Kenna young 1001.png|Young Kenna Kenna gown 1001.png|Gown Kenna bk2 warrior outfit 1001.png|Warrior Outfit Kenna blue gown 1001.png|Blue Gown Kenna flower gown 1001.png|Floral Gown Kenna purple gown 1001.png|Lavendar Gown Kenna white gold gown 1001.png|White and Gold Gown Kenna desert outfit 1001.png|Pre-Labyrinth Kenna crown 1001.png|With Crown Kenna coronation 1001.png|Dragonscale Coronation Gown Kenna commoner 1001.png|Commoner Dress Kenna blue snowflake 1001.png|Blue Snowflakes Gown Kenna armor pre marco 1001.png|Armor option Kenna armor option 1001.png|Stormholt Elite Armor Kenna armor full 1001.png|Silver Armor |-|Dominic Outfits= Dominic 2 1001.png|Blue Coat Dominic 3 armor 1001.png|Different Armor |-|Misc= Aurelian guard 2 1001.png|Aurelian guard 2 "Immediate Attraction" Main Character Selection Hss mc female 1.png|Female 1 Hss mc female 2.png|Female 2 HSS mc female 3 1001.png|Female 3 Hss mc male 1.png|Male 1 Hss mc male 2.png|Male 2 Hss mc male 3.png|Male 3 "Immediate Attraction" Characters "Immediate Attraction" Gallery |-|Game Aspects= HSS loading screen 1001.png|Loading Screen Emotion selector 1001.png|Emotion Selector Hss activity selection 1001.png|Activity Selection HSS ranking 1001.png|Character Ranking Cheer timed choices 1001.png|Cheer Timed Choices Dad joke 1001.png|Dad Joke |-|Collection= HSS collection 1001.png|Photo (CG) Collection Autumn photo 1001.png|Autumn photo HSS Maria photo 1001.png|Maria photo Emma photo 1001.png|Emma photo |-|Main Character Closet= Hss mc pink hairstyle 1001.png|Female Hairstyle (Pink) Hss mc floral blouse brown skirt 1001.png|Female Hairstyle (Brown) Hss mc female outfit 1001.png|Shirt and Shorts Hss mc pink off shoulder dress 1001.png|Pink off-the-shoulder dress Hss mc sweatshirt 1001.png|Sweatshirt and Jeans Hss mc blue stripe dress 1001.png|Blue stripe dress Hss mc cheerleader 1001.png|Cheerleader Hss mc leather outfit 1001.png|Leather Outfit |-|Misc= Mia cheer 1001.png|Mia cheerleader "Rules of Royal Love" Characters "Rules of Royal Love" Gallery |-|Game Aspects= Trr prologue video1 1001.png|Prologue Video Scene 1 Trr prologue video2 1001.png|Prologue Video Scene 2 Trr prologue video3 1001.png|Prologue Video Scene 3 Trr prologue video4 1001.png|Prologue Video Scene 4 Trr loading 1001.png|Loading Screen Trr chapter selection 1001.png|Chapter Selection Liam name prompt 1001.png|Change Liam's name prompt Trr choice who to talk 1001.png|Choose Character to Talk to Trr diamond choice selection 1001.png|Diamond Choice Selection Trr rankings 1001.png|Character Rankings Trr mc to hana dialogue 1001.png|Sample Dialogue Trr friendship 1001.png|Friendship Hearts (instead of Romance) with Hana Trr2 overview 1001.png|Book 2 Overview |-|Collection= Trr collection 1001.png|Picture Collection Liam and MC 1001.png|Liam and MC Liam cg 1001.png|Liam Drake photo 1001.png|Drake |-|Main Character Closet= Trr hairstyle 1 1001.png|Hairstyle Option 1 Trr hairstyle 2 1001.png|Hairstyle Option 2 Trr hairstyle 3 1001.png|Hairstyle Option 3 Trr mc waitress 1001.png|Waitress Trr mc blue dress 1001.png|Casual Dress Trr mc red masq dress 1001.png|Masquerade Option 1 Trr mc white masq dress 1001.png|Masquerade Option 2 Trr mc casual 1001.png|Casual Trr mc blue dress w fur 1001.png|Blue Dress w Fur Stole Trr mc white dress 1001.png|White Dress Trr mc winter coat 1001.png|Winter Coat Trr mc regatta 1001.png|Regatta Dress Trr mc beach 1001.png|Beach Outfit Trr mc white gold wisp dress 1001.png|White and Gold Dress Trr mc Beaumont dress 1001.png|Beaumont Bash Dress Trr mc yellow dress 1001.png|Yellow Dress Trr mc pink dress w shawl 1001.png|Pink Dress with Shawl Trr mc pajamas 1001.png|Sleepwear Trr mc mystery outfit 1001.png|Bonus unlocked if all premium outfits were purchased Trivia * The app is named after A Thousand and One Nights. References Category:Blog posts